


The Deal

by redbull



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, as u can tell i lost all interest in this project after i finished the first scene lmao, does ao3 support script formatting??, im also not really sure when/where this is set so uh! guess ig, its rlly awkward too.. ok u've been sufficiently warned u can read it now ig, this is just me abusing the italics feature for 600 words straight, we'll find out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbull/pseuds/redbull
Summary: "No, I don’t trust you! You stole from me!"





	The Deal

**THE DEAL**

 

Characters

 

**Elodie** , a nicely dressed 16-year-old, very snarky

**James** , a sarcastic 15-year-old who is dressed in too big suit

**Server** , dressed in a white suit jacket and pressed black pants

 

Act I, Scene 1

 

The play takes place in a smaller but nice restaurant. A table covered in a white table cloth sits downstage to the right, there’s a candle and small flower vase on it as well as two nice plates and cloth-wrapped silverware. 

Elodie and James walk onto stage following a waiter. The waiter leads them to the table and the two children sit down.

 

WAITER

        (Handing them menus)

Will you be joined by anyone?

 

ELODIE

No… 

        (Looks from the waiter to James, then back to the waiter)

Just us dining today. Thank you.

        (She waits for the waiter to leave before turning to James and narrowing her eyes)

_ Where is he? _

 

JAMES

What? You thought I would just bring him in here? I have a reputation to uphold, Elodie.

 

ELODIE

Well then,  _ James _ , how am I supposed to know you have him? I won’t stay here any longer if I’m not going to get what I came for.

 

JAMES

I promise you’ll get  _ him _ right after I get what  _ I  _ came for. Don’t you trust me? C'mon, El, we’ve known each other since Kindergarten.

 

ELODIE

        (Leans forward to yell-whisper)

No, I don’t trust you! You stole from me!

 

JAMES

I didn’t  _ steal _  him, I  _ found _  him. And I’m giving him back anyways, what’s it matter?

 

ELODIE

Sure, you’re giving him back, for  _ a price _ !

 

        (They're interrupted by the waiter coming back)

 

WAITER

Have you decided what you'll be drinking today?

 

ELODIE

        (Her voice much gentler than when she was just speaking with James)

No, I believe we need a little more time. 

        (She smiles, straightening up in her seat)

Thank you.

 

WAITER

        (He looks at both of them and nods)

I'll give you a few minutes.

 

JAMES

        (He smiles up at the waiter as well, then waits for him to leave earshot before speaking)

I have something you want, you can give me something I want. Its fair… 

        (He leans forward too)

And all I want is a meal... Or two.

 

ELODIE

        (She looks surprised, and then leans back into her chair, there's a pause)

Only a meal, huh? You’re strange, James. I thought you were going to ask for pearls or something.

 

JAMES

        (He laughs)

_Pearls!?_ _For him?_  No offense but, that’s ridiculous! And what use would I have for pearls? No, Ma and I just been staring at this restaurant and it's fancy food for years. I want a steak for me and one to-go for her. I know that's nothing new to you, or too expensive.

 

ELODIE

So, you're saying that if I get you two steaks, I'll get him back? I won't have to do anything else?

 

JAMES

Nothing else, promise. I’m not so bad, I know how much he means to you.

 

ELODIE

        (She blushes)

It's just sentimental, nostalgia and all that... You know, I was very surprised to find your note where I'd left him; “meet me outside Rue Franklin for a safe return of Your Friend.” I didn’t think someone would take him, or that I'd have to buy the thief a steak to get him back!

 

JAMES

        (He chuckles awkwardly)

Uh, well, you'll have it back soon enough...

        (There's an awkward silence, both staring at something on the table)

Do you think we should flag down our waiter?

 

ELODIE

Y-yes... Let's do that.

 

Act I, Scene 2

 

Opens to a street, there's a blue mailbox and a tin trash can. Elodie watches as James walks over to the mailbox and pulls out a teddy bear from behind it. She hurries over and grabs it, clutching it to her chest. James watches and bounces on the balls of his feet, Elodie looks up at him and smiles awkwardly, James nods and smiles just as awkwardly before doing a 180° and walking off stage. Elodie hurries off in the other direction, bear still held against her chest, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! if u have any comments pls leave them below! im always looking to improve :)
> 
> edit: after some tinkering, ao3 can support script formatting!! woo


End file.
